


The worse the passage, the more welcome the port

by bob_fish



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Reunion Sex, goobers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he's out of town, he <i>misses</i> Barnaby, but not like this: not so that he can't concentrate long enough to read a street sign, not so he can almost feel the warm lines of Bunny's body pressing against him in bed, not so the smell of cologne on Bunny's skin follows him around like a ghost. Bunny's in London, and Kotetsu is bored and lonely and so horny he feels like it's starting to rot his brain.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worse the passage, the more welcome the port

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tiger and Bunny kinkmeme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/). The prompter asked for "BarnabyxKotetsu staircase sex: they can't even make it to Kotetsu's bed", and requested a toppy Barnaby.

Two weeks. 

Two weeks, that's all: it shouldn't be too long to be apart. They're both adults, sort of. They've spent months, a whole year apart before. Of course that was before things kicked off between them. But surely sex shouldn't make it _that_ much harder to spend a short couple of weeks away from each other?

Apparently, it does. Operative word: harder. 

Kotetsu would have done better, he thinks, if he had been the one out of town. When he visits his family, the times Barnaby doesn't join him, he's distracted and happy and sure, he _misses_ Barnaby, but not like this: not so that he can't concentrate long enough to read a street sign, not so he can almost feel the warm lines of Bunny's body pressing against him in bed, not so the smell of cologne on Bunny's skin follows him around like a ghost. Bunny's in London, and Kotetsu is bored and lonely and so horny he feels like it's starting to rot his brain. 

Bunny's in London. What's in London, anyway? Rain. Fish and chips. Architecture. Some new Hero TV franchise. And now, for two weeks too long, Bunny. Kotetsu watches the premiere on cable. It rains throughout. Bunny is a trouper, and his curls get soaking wet, and he doesn't seem to get a single one of the British presenter's jokes, and Kotetsu misses him so much he could reach through the screen and haul him out, it feels like. 

The day he gets back, Kotetsu has a whole plan. Meet Barnaby at the airport. An early dinner, because Bunny will be jetlagged. No attempts at creativity, just Bunny's absolute favourites: beef stroganoff, fancypants French rosé wine, watermelon for dessert and the completely genuine offer of a backrub. Which would hopefully conclude pleasantly in some sexy time before Bunny collapsed from jetlag and Kotetsu's head then exploded from sexual frustration. He's heard that can happen. 

Of course, Bunny's flight gets in an hour ahead of schedule, and Bunny calls him as he's stuck in traffic. "Stay there," Kotetsu says, because the welcome home Bunny plan is still salvageable. "I'll come and meet you!" 

Then their call bracelets go off. 

Give Barnaby his due: for someone who just got off a ten hour flight, he's on great fighting form. Kotetsu first claps eyes on him in the van as they scramble into their undersuits. There's just time for a perfunctory kiss before they're assuming the position and their armour is being fired at them two pieces at a time. Kotetsu is pretty sure Saito designed this system to work with unnecessary violence, on purpose. The man's got a well-hidden mean streak a mile wide.

The crime is, of course, a total non-event: just some guy who robbed a jewellery store, and not very well: no powers, no threat to the populace. Any of the others could have handled this. The kids from the B Team could have handled this. But of course Hero TV needed Barnaby's triumphant return to the airwaves, ASAP: any crime would do. 

Kotetsu doesn't even activate his powers: he just swings out behind the crook, herds him in Bunny's direction and lets him make the arrest. It took them longer to suit up than to get this done. 

When they're off the air, Kotetsu turns to him, and says, "Hey. I know you've got to be exhausted. I got food and drink and a bed and would you like to come back to mi–"

"Yes," Barnaby says. 

"You're _dating_?" the crook says. 

"Shut up," they both say.

***

That wasn't a welcome home kiss, that peck in the van. This, this is a welcome home kiss, although it seems like Kotetsu is the one being welcomed. Barnaby presses him to the wall of his apartment, just inside the front door, keys still in hand. Barnaby is holding him down by the shoulder, pressing their bodies together from head to toe, pressing his tongue into Kotetsu's mouth, leaving him not even his breath. 

"Two weeks," Bunny mutters into his mouth. 

"Aren't you jetlagged?" Kotetsu says, and then his mouth is full of tongue again and the conversation takes another intermission. 

"I slept on the plane," Bunny says a couple of minutes later. "Couch or bed?"

"I made beef stroganoff," Kotetsu says. 

"Really?" Bunny pulls away and smiles at him: genuine and open and sweet and touched. For an instant, sexy bossy Bunny is gone and cute Bunny has replaced him. And for an instant, Kotetsu forgets to be horny and is overjoyed just to be here, in the arms of the man he loves and spends his life with. Just for an instant, though. Then they're back to trying to suck each other's tonsils out and dry-humping up against the connecting wall. 

"Bed," is the next word Bunny manages. "Executive decision. We can have dinner after. You're amazing, thank you." 

The path to the stairs is longer than usual. This would be easier if they disentangled a bit. Why does it look so easy in the movies when people walk across an apartment while they're making out? That shit is hard. Operative word: hard. 

Bunny livens it up a little by shedding items of their clothing as they go. Jacket by the door, Bunny's t-shirt slung after it, along with Kotetsu's tie. Kotetsu's vest and shirt first unbuttoned, then thrown at the couch. As they finally hit the bottom step, Kotetsu makes a start on Bunny's belt, while at the same time, Bunny bends one knee up to undo his bootlaces. 

Kotetsu flails. Bunny wobbles. Then they both land hard on the stairs in a tangled sprawl of limbs. 

"Shit," Kotetsu says. "Are you okay? That was my –"

"I've missed that," Bunny says, with a supercilious eyebrow wiggle, and then he drags Kotetsu down for a kiss. 

Looks like they've survived, then. They've survived and now Kotetsu is sitting on Bunny's lap, reflexively undoing his belt. And then he's not. Bunny picks him up, just picks him up, just like that and deposits him on the stair, swings a leg over, climbs on top of _him_. 

"Good arms," Kotetsu says. 

"That's why I need them," Barnaby says. His hands are on the fly of Kotetsu's pants, and Kotetsu arches into them, automatically, hopefully, while his thoughts are just a long muttered _yessss_. He gets back to Barnaby's belt, and they're getting in each other's way now, but he hasn't seen Barnaby's cock in two weeks. He should say hi, it's only polite. 

Barnaby has opened Kotetsu's pants now, pulled down his briefs, let his erection out. But he doesn't touch him yet. Instead he just looks at him, up and down, hands slipping to Kotetsu's hips and holding them there. 

"Fuck," says Barnaby. 

"Yes, please, that'd be great," says Kotetsu. 

Barnaby grins at him, smug and smirky and annoying, and his hands go to Kotetsu's wrists, lift them and place Kotetsu's hands on his own head. "Keep them there," says Barnaby, and then, before there's even time for a heartfelt _yes, sir_ , he attacks.

Bunny shoves Kotetsu's legs apart and snaps his hips forward. Barnaby's dick brushes the side of Kotetsu's then pushes against his lower belly. It's hot against his skin. Kotetsu's hands twitch on his head. Barnaby kneels between his legs and presses open-mouthed kisses to Kotetsu's neck, presses their chests together skin to skin and the same time he's fumbling between their bodies and now his hand is gripping both their dicks, pressing them together. 

It's completely wonderful. Kotetsu's eyes squeeze shut and he makes an explosive noise. Barnaby laughs against his skin. He starts to pump them together with a steady strong grip, Kotetsu's dick feels tight and hot and electric-sensitive, and his whole body is singing for Barnaby. He wants to lift his hips, wrap his arms and legs around Bunny, he wants to arch and grope and kiss. He can't do any of it, not like this. With his hands on his head and his legs spread and his back pressed a little painfully into the stairs, he can't do much of anything except hang on, keep his balance and let Bunny have his wicked way. It's unbearable and fucking blissful. Barnaby is some kind of sexual evil genius. He's grunting now and shoving Kotetsu's ass into the stairs as he thrusts and pumps. He gets like this sometimes, like into this sort of sex trance where he's just completely lost in the rutting, just taking what he wants, without a thought. And although Kotetsu knows right enough that this is still Bunny, that he can stop it all with a couple of words and a hand to his shoulder, in the moment it just _feels_ like he's being taken and used, like everything has been lifted away from him and he can just let go. Kotetsu knits his fingers together hard and he shakes and the stair makes a dent in his back, and his cock and balls pulse pleasure at him in a building wave, and Barnaby is all over him making those stupid, adorable little grunty noises right in his ear, and then Barnaby tenses hard all over, he makes a desperate little choked sound, and his teeth scrape Kotetsu's shoulder and that's – just – _it_ and the pleasure and the tension ramp up and up and up in half a second, and Kotetsu is _gone_.

***

It's probably, all things considered, in the end, a pretty good job they ended up fucking before dinner. Because when Bunny is half a glass of the wine - which was the right one - and two thirds of a plate of the stroganoff - which he claims to be delicious - in, then jet lag strikes. It hits hard and fast: Bunny's head starts to nod, and he rubs his eyes, and then within thirty seconds, he's really and truly crashing. He leans his head on Kotetsu's shoulder, yawns, sighs. Are there many things in the world cuter than an exhausted Bunny, going abruptly to sleep in Kotetsu's arms like a little kid? There can't be too many, surely. 

Kotetsu puts the plates in the sink. He puts an arm around Bunny's shoulder and helps him up the stairs, helps him off with his clothes. And here they are, finally, at their destination: Kotetsu's bed. 

As he climbs in, Bunny has just enough energy left to curl into him tightly, spoon him, shove his nose between Kotetsu's shoulder blades. Kotetsu feels safe, he feels protective, he feels full of love and full of the warmth of Bunny's skin. 

"Nobody in the world smells as good as you," Bunny mutters, sleepy and slurred, into the skin of his back.

"So what was in London, anyway?" says Kotetsu. 

"Nothing much."


End file.
